Rosalie Snow
by Night1212
Summary: My name's Rosalie Snow, my hobbies used to include eating chocolate with Remus and pranking with the Marauders. But then I found out who my blood family was and that's when my life got complicated... RemusxOC Most of it takes place during and post The First War
1. Prolouge

_People have told me what I've done, and as horrifying their words were, I believe them. My memories lack conviction, they're blurred, disfigured, unclear. I remember my life, but it is as if I watched from outside my body, from a different perspective, my actions, _mylife _beyond my control. What I was doing and what I have witnessed where two different things. I've been told I lost my mind after the First War, that I was silent and unresponsive, that the hinges that held my mind together had, after a lifetime of traumer, come undone._

_My name is Rosalie Snow, and this is my_ _story.  
_  
**July 15****th**,**1971**

The day started like any other, my eleventh birthday (August 5th) steadily approaching. I grew up in a muggle household, raised by people who knew nothing of my real heritage. Though, according to those around me, both my biological Mother _and _Father were purebloods.

I knew I was adopted, though they never told me. Not _directly_, at least, just a few subtle hints and gestures. But they were unneeded, for it was obvious that I wasn't theirs to anyone with eyes, I looked nothing like them. My hair was naturally wavy and a dark-almost black-brown. My eyes were a very pretty emerald green.

My Mum's eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was platinum blond as straight as an arrow, as was my Dad's hair. Though his eyes were a dark blue and his hair was light brown.

Well, my Hogwarts letter came in the mail that very morning, though until then, I had no clue I was a witch. Sure, I'd done _accidental _magick, but I didn't think anything of it. I wasn't curious about why the lights would flicker on and off when I was crying or why a fire would flair up when I was angry. It just didn't interest me.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Snow,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. langues. _

_Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at the letter for several moments, uncomprehending, but slowly, I opened the package that came with the letter.  
"Rose, what are you doing?" Ma asked. Startled, I turned to look at her, obviously she'd come home early.  
"Reading about Hogwarts, a scho-"  
"Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah it's a school for Witches and Wizards."

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

That's an interesting uniform requirement. I frowned slightly, it didn't make any sense. Why on earth would I need three black robes, a pointed hat, and protective gloves? I frowned at the letter. I turned to the last few pages, which were all about the books I would need for the school year.

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl __**OR**__ a cat __**OR **__a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_

_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

One more thing appeared. I was getting tired of stuff just _magically _appearing. It was starting to get annoying. A bag full of money and a small note:

_Diagon alley is where you'll find all the things required, Miss Snow. You will find Diagon alley in London, easiest entered by going through the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles- or Nonmagical people- can't see it. In the bag is enough money to last you all your time here at Hogwarts.  
Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I had a feeling he'd known that I wanted to attend.  
"Mum! Can you take to Diagon alley? It's in London!"

"Why would you need to go there? Why, I've never heard of the place!" She sighed. I could hear her thoughts _My daughter's a witch, a freak. _I felt tears spring to my eyes. She didn't want me, did she?

"Of course I'll take you. But that's as far as i'll go, you'll have to go shopping for and by yourself." I brightened up at that. She'd take care of me, even if she thought I was a freak.

"But we're not going until mid August." She added. I frowned at that. _She doesn't want to have Magic in the house for any longer than she has too. _I watched her read the letters. _She wants the house to magic-free for as long as she can- for the next seven years there will be magic all around... _

**This is written by Superherofangirl and Aleeta6. Time differences are a problem. Since one of us lives in Australia and the other lives in America. So we apologise if the updates are a tad screwed up! **

**So, this story will revolve around the First Wizarding War. These first chapters (I don't know how many…) Will be like an introduction. Explaning what Rose's relationships are.**


	2. Diagon Alley

The next month and a half flashed by quickly, passing like a whisper in the wind. I barely even noticed my birthday when it came. My parents decided that they'd get me some Wizarding Money for my birthday. Not that I wasn't grateful, but I was looking forward to having a real birthday party. Like ones years past, with Lily and Severus my friends, my _only _friends for as long as I could remember.. Not once had _anyone _else wanted to be my friend, because _no one _would ever want to hang out with a freak like me..

"Rose! Get into the car; we're going to Diagon Alley today." Mum said, her voice detached, emotionless. When I looked up into her eyes, I saw no emotions whatsoever. I took a small step back, feeling surprised and lonely that she didn't really want to take me. I got into the car a few seconds after she did and we began our very long, awkward, car ride to Diagon Alley.

We drove up an old street, lined with old houses, and cobbled stone pathways. I glanced up at the sky, shrouded by a dark blanket of clouds, hiding the sun and shedding darkness onto the area. I shivered, as a cold breeze wafted down the street, its icy touch brushing across my forearms.

Shaking my head, I reached into my back and carefully lifted out the Hogwarts letter, "It says that I have to go to the Leaky Cauldron," I muttered, frowning.

I glanced down the alley, eyes scanning the area for such a place, finding none, I glanced back down at the parchment in bewilderment.

"I want you to be back in three hours." Mum said coldly, looking up at me from the window of the car.

"But Mu-"

"You heard me!" she snapped, effectively cutting me off. Then, before I could get another word out of my mouth, she wound the window up and sped down the street, car fading into the distance.

I blinked, staring after my Mother in shock, before breathing a sigh and continuing my search for the small hotel. Walking down the alley I took note of the lack of pedestrians in the area, _how odd,_ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a strange tingle on the back of my neck and the hair on my arms stood on end. I turned, looking to the other side of the road, and noticed a black small building, crammed between two Brownstones. It was almost... squeezed in, like someone had just... placed the entrance in the best place that they could find. I frowned, before glancing around, checking the area and setting off at a run, dashing across the road.

Reaching the other side, I noticed the sign that hung proudly above the door, adorned with an image of a witch stirring a cauldron, the place's name stood out stark and clear, _The Leaky Cauldron_. I grinned in triumph and, taking in a shaky breath, I pushed open the door.

Inside was a small cafe area, a bar sitting to the left and ten or so strangely dressed people scattered throughout the room; sipping on coffee and eating breakfast. My eyes widened as I watched a broom come sweeping passed, moving by itself, and my jaw dropped slightly as I watched chair rearrange themselves as a cleaner went passed.

"Wicked," I breathed.

It was then that someone noticed me, hovering in the doorway; a short, red-headed woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties. Her face was kind, cheeks red and rosy, but what caught my attention was the baby she tucked firmly in her arm. She stepped forward, taking in my attire and frowning slightly.

"Are you okay hun?" she asked gently. I blushed in response, stepping out from the shelter of the doorway.

"Umm... I'm," I stumbled and, taking a deep breath, I started again, "my name's Rosalie,I'm looking for the entrance to Diagon Alley?" I trailed off, unsure.

The woman's mouth dropped open and let out a soft _oh_," You a new Hogwarts student then? Probably a muggleborn looking at your clothing."

"Er yeah," I answered, "I'm sorry but what's a muggleborn?"

The redhead smiled softly, "A magical person born of non-magic parents. Those without Magic are refered to as Muggles, see?"

"Oh," I breathed.

"Yeah, my name's Molly by the way, I graduated from Hogwarts a few years back, you're gonna love it!"

"I am," I raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

"Yeah," she nodded, grinning, " The school's a castle you know, in Scotland. It overlooks a beautiful lake and is surrounded by mountains and forests. The castle is full of moving staircases, walking suits of armor and secret passageways. The teachers are _wonderful _and the Headmaster (Dumbledore) is just the kindest wizard you'll ever meet. Trust me, apart from the odd school-boy rivalry gotten out of hand, the place is wonderful," she said this with confidence, so much that I honestly believed her.

"So... you want to get into Diagon Alley, do you? Follow me."

The girl turned around and led me through the room, passed curious onlookers and through a door out back, leading out into small area, where I found myself facing... a _brick wall_. I turned to look at Molly, unimpressed, only to have her smile in response, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Watch," she whispered before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a long stick, adorned with small intricate carvings and a handle. I gasped in realisation of what it was.

"Is that a _wand_?" I whispered, eyes open and jaw slack as I stared at the object.

Molly nodded, before reaching out and tapping some different bricks on the wall, and I watched in amazement as the bricks began to move. They all seemed to shift to the side, dividing to form an arch, leading into a busy street full of witches and wizards. The air was practically pulsing with magic and I felt my jaw hit the ground as I surveyed the scene.

Molly smirked at my expression and shifted the baby in her arm, slipping her wand back in her pocket. She turned around and patted me on the head.

"Have fun dear," she said smiling, before turning around and heading back into the hotel. I stood there, nodding dumbly for a moment, before I shook myself and stepped out into the Alley, the archway quickly closing up behind me.

I glanced at my watch, '_Two hours and forty minutes left'_, I thought.

I looked at my list of what I needed once again, not that I hadn't memorized in the month that had passed since I got the letter. I glanced up after deciding I wanted to a wand first. I scanned the area, trying my best not to get too sidetracked by the everything that I saw. _Ollivander's Wand Shop_ was the only wand shop I saw around, so I headed that way, entering the shop, the bell tinckling as I passed through the door.

The very air of the store seemed to tingle with magic, the walls of the war _thrumming _with it. The room was old and worn, a wooden chair sitting in the corner, the shelves piled with thousands of long, narrow boxes. I shook my head and stepped toward the counter, resting my hands on the wooden surface I glanced around, looking for the shop keeper.

"Hello?" I called, "_Hello?_"

I heard the sound of scuffling feet and cringed as I heard the clatter of a pile of boxes toppling over. I waited for several moments and watched as an old man made his way around the corner. I blinked as I took in the shock of white hair and the wide, _creepy _silver eyes, that swam with knowledge. Slightly overwhelmed, I almost took a hesitant step back, but halted my actions for fear of being disrespectful.

"Why hello my dear" the old man said, standing behind the counter. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. First year at Hogwarts?"

I almost left the shop, feeling slightly frightened by the old man, _Ollivander_,I guessed. His eyes were unnerving.

"Y-yes, sir." I stuttered.

He smiled softly, "What's your Wand arm, Miss Snow?"

_How does he know my name?_ I thought, feeling more than slightly frightened of him. For heaven's sake, he _knew _my name _and _I _didn't _tell him what it was.

"I w-write with my r-right hand... If that's what you m-mean..." I was stuttering worse than I had been when I'd walked into the store. Almost immediately he was measuring my arm length. _Well... This is _not weird _at all... _I thought awkwardly. He went into the back and, after a few moments, came back with a box._ A wand_, was all I could think that it could be.

"The wand chooses the witch Miss Snow, the wand chooses the witch." He said mysteriously. That made no sense. How could a _wand _choose who used it? He set the box down and took out the wand. "Applewood, Unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches." he stated, handed the wand to me. I just stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Well, give it a flick." He encouraged me. I hesitantly lifted my hand and waved the wand... half the wands on the shelves behind the counter fell.

"No, No, No. That's not the right wand for you." He flicked his own wand and the other boxes immediately went back to where they'd previously been. He took the wand and carefully placed it back in the box, then reached behind him and got another one.

This continued for a good fifteen minutes and by this stage the wandmaker was beginning to show signs of both frustration and excitement. But then it happened..

"Hazlewood, Dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches." he whispered, before reaching out and gently placing the wand in my hand. Suddenly, I felt a pulse come from the object and my hand felt warm as the wand glowed, shooting out blue sparks. Ollivander smiled brilliantly and reached out, snatching the wand from my grasp.

"There we are," he muttered, replacing the wand in it's box and wrapping it up.

"That'll be 12 gallons." he said. I counted out the correct amount of money and handed it to him. In turn, he handed me the box and I left the store, face stretched into a grin as I stared down at the package.

_The pieces were falling into place_,I thought, _I was really beginning to feel like a witch, this was _finally _starting to feel real._

**Next up is the rest of the her trip to Diagon Alley. :3**


	3. Hogwarts aproaching

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter will be about the rest of the trip in Diagon Alley and what happens with the Hogwarts Express! Hope you enjoy it!**

**And thanks _Ana Braginski Serbia_ for reviewing, it meant alot to us. As well as those who are following the story, THANKYOU! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to us :(**

* * *

I scanned the list again, '_next up are those ridiculous robes,'_ I thought, shaking my head. So, breathing a sigh, I headed to the next shop, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. I made my way over to the shop but then got sidetracked.

It was the sound of the screeching cats that caught my attention, drawing my eyes to the pet shop. My mouth dropped in awe as I surveyed the scene, a small store, with wired cages and glass cases framing the doorway. The sound of whining animals and the flapping of wings, crackling as a small creature breathed fire, the flames filling the air the bitter stench of smoke. I glanced back at the robes store, feeling conflicted; my watch read 11:42, I had 2 hours and 20 minutes left.

_'That's enough time for a quick stop... isn't it?'_ I thought. But then again a good chunk of that time had been wasted trying to find a way to get into Diagon Alley _and _getting my wand...

I sighed, '_what the hell_,' I thought, changing my course and heading towards the pet store. I passed through the door and instantly took note of the amount of children that filled the store, petting creatures and begging their parents. I sighed, shaking my head, _'Mum should be here with me...' _I thought sadly.

I passed by the cages, as if in a trance, as I looked at the large variety of creatures. All shapes and colours, different furs scales, _magical talents_, it was... amazing and _strange_. But even as I saw all of these magnificent creatures, both fascinated and mystified by their beauty and power, i felt no connection to any of them.

But as I headed deeper into the store, I felt myself screech to a halt, my eyes landing on one figure and my breath catching in my throat. I stepped forward, hesitantly brushing my finger down the bar of the cage, my focus never leaving the magnificent creature that lay within.

Said creature was an owl, a _beautiful _owl, with feathers smattered with shades of black and grey, speckled with white. Startling eyes, glowing like embers, stared at me from beyond the bars of the cage, framed with lines of black and grey. I was entranced.

"That there is a female owl," said a voice behind me, startling me out of my trance. I turned to see a man behind me, the shopkeeper had walked over to where I was standing, he must've seen my expression.

"Do you want her?" he asked, smiling. "It seems she's chosen you, Miss Snow."

"Really? I thought she was just glaring at me..." I muttered, glancing at the man in confusion. _'What's up with these people knowing my name?'_I thought, feeling like they knew something I didn't.

"Yes, of course I want her." I spoke up, louder this time, "She's just so pretty..."

"Very well. She's free for you to have, as it would be unfair to keep a familiar away from their chosen person. However, the supplies to keep her healthy will cost you 20 galleons. That pays for: Food, a cage, healing supplies, and a food and water bowl." I took out the pouch of money and counted out how much I needed and then handing the shopkeeper the money.

Afterward I left the store in a daze, owl clutched firmly under my arm, '_What the bloody hell is a familiar?' _I thought, staring down at the bird.

Now, after being sidetracked from a good twenty minutes, I was _finally _on my way to the robe shop. I walked in and heard the tell-tale ding of the bell as I swung the door open, alerting the shopkeeper of my presence in the store.

Inside, there was already a person standing on one of footstools. He wore a bored expression, eyes weary and mouth set in a thin line. His hair was a messy, light, brown, contrasting nicely with his eyes, a brilliant green specked with flecks of blue.. I wanted to stay unseen. Something about him seemed to scream 'Danger. Stay away.' But he looked so sweet, it didn't make sense why my instincts would go haywire.

The old woman behind the counter smiled when she saw me. "Hello Hogwarts student then? Good, you've come to the right place for all your robe needs!"

'_Wow,' _I thought, my eyebrows shooting up, _'I'm already in the store, no need to keep advertising it.'_

I sat my owl and supplies down in the corner and the woman ushered me onto a footstool much like the one the other guy was standing.

Deciding to go against my instincts, I said, "Hello, my name's Rosalie." I smiled sweetly.

The boy, he looked about my age, glanced up, quirking an eyebrow in my direction. I suddenly feared that I'd made a mistake, and gritted my teeth as the boy continued to stare at me in bewilderment.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as he answered, realising that my instincts must have been off, "My name's Remus. Nice to meet you." He replied, sounding shy and uncertain, definitely _not _dangerous.

The lady fitting me hushed me, telling me to be quiet as she stuck some pins in the robe she had thrown over my head.

"You move when you talk, Rosalie!" she grumbled, shooting me a glare. My mouth shut with a click, and no word left my lips for the rest of the fitting. The boy next to me stifled a laugh, I scowled at him, this only serving to make him laugh harder.

Fifteen minute later, I stepped off of the stool and exchanging come money for the robes, I left the store. Adjusting my owl, so the cage was hanging off of my other arm and carrying my bags in the other.

But spun around when I heard a voice behind me "Hey! Hey wait up!"

It was the boy from the _Madam Malkin's_, he rushed towards me, a slight blush marring his features.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Ummm... hi?"

"Yeah umm," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

I shook hands with him, slightly bemused, "I'm Rosalie Snow, but you can call me Rose... I'm sorry but what are you doing?"

"Well, you're starting Hogwarts this year aren't you? That's what you were in there for, right?"

I frowned, nodding slowly, "Yeah... I am."

"Well I am too, so... just thought I'd say hi."

"Okay," I said, eyebrows shooting up, "hi, now.. goodbye!" I turned, walking briskly in the opposite direction, only to stop again as the boy called out.

I turned, scowling slightly, "look dude, I'm on a time limit here! Now bugger off!"

A look of hurt flashed across Remus's features, and I felt guilty for a moment, "Sorry, that was rude..."

The boy folded his arms, "Yeah it was." He stated coldly.

I grimaced, "Sorry, look, my Mum's being a bitch and giving me a time limit to get my shopping done. I've got like.. and hour and a half left. So, I'm in a bit of a rush here."

His expression softened for a moment and he bit his lip, "You still didn't have to be rude about it."

"Yeah, so what did you want?"

"Well I was wondering, since we're going to be in the same grade this year, if we could maybe... be friends? Ya know, like exchange letters and stuff?" he trailed off, blushing darkly.

I giggled slightly, "You don't have a lot of friends do you..."

He shook his head, dropping his gaze to the ground, "Well neither do I," I whispered.

He looked up, raising his eyebrows in supposed shock, "No, really? Can't imagine why." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I mock scowled in response, but nodded, "Yeah _Remus_, we can be friends, on one condition."

"What?"

"You owl me first, I really don't know how."

He chuckled, "Muggleborn then?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding before glancing down at my watch, "_crap _I've wasted like ten minutes. Damn it, I'll catch you later Remus." I called, bolting down the street.

For the next hour or so I dashed from store to store, picking up supplies and _occasionally_ getting side tracked. Eventually, I had everything on the list, packed safely away in packages slung off of my shoulders, and tucked away in my new trunk. Thus it safe to say that my back _hurt._

I spared I quick glance at the time, I had roughly fifteen minutes left. Sighing, I made my way down the street, heading swiftly towards the entrance that I has come through hours before. Halting when I was met with a brick wall.

"Ummm..." I muttered, "oh crap."

"Need a little help?" said an amused voice behind me.

I spun around, "MOLLY!" I cried joyously, a grin stretching across my face, "do you think you could... you know?" I asked, making wild gestures at the wall.

She smiled, biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing, "Sure dear, step aside."

I complied, stepping to the left and watching as the young woman took out her wand, tapping different bricks on the wall and relief washed over me as the archway appeared. We both quickly stepped through.

As soon as we entered the bar area I turned and hugged the redhead, "Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!"

"Oh you're welcome dear," she said warmly giving me a soft squeeze, before pulling away.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she said, frowning, "where are your parents?"

"Oh," I replied, "well Dad's umm... he's at work, I think and Mum had something important to do, so, yeah. That's actually why I'm in such a rush, you see, my Mum gave me a time limit. I had three hours to finish my shopping and then she would pick me up. I have like... five minutes left."

Molly frowned concerned and I quickly backtracked, "It's not as bad as it sounds," I said.

The young woman frowned, shifting the baby that was still tucked safely in the crook of her elbow. "Umm," she said, "yeah it is. You're what... eleven years old? You shouldn't be out here alone, especially in a world you are yet to understand."

"It's fine," I muttered, "really, it is."

Molly shook her head in obvious exasperation, "Whatever you say dear, feel free to sent me a letter if you need someone to talk to though, my last name's Weasley." she replied,

"Weasley," I muttered, "got it. Well... thanks again Molly, I've got to go."

And with that, I quickly headed out the door and onto the street, freezing when I noticed Mum's car parked a short way down the street. I gritted my teeth, a sense of foreboding settling in my stomach as I made my way towards the vehicle, cringing when she honked the car, I immediately quickened my pace.

Arriving the car, I heaved my things into the boot of the car and then opened the door passenger door, sliding into the seat. My Mother was tapping her fingers on the wheel in impatience, slowly and deliberately she turned to scowl at me.

"You're late," she stated simply.

I glanced at my watch, _2:07, _I was _five_ minutes late, _crap._

"It was only five minutes Mu-"

"Only five minutes!" my Mother snapped, "Rosalie Mira Snow, when I tell you that I want you back here in three hours, I mean three hours _exactly_. You've completely disobeyed my orders."

"But... bu-"

"No buts," she snapped, before sighing, passing a hand over her face, "let's just go home."

* * *

For the next few weeks I was ignored by my parents, they would fall silent when I walked into a room, and avoid eye contact when talking ot me. It stung, but I'd been skating on thin ice with my parents for a long time, I suppose the news about me being a witch just pushed them over the edge.

I spent my days reading through the course books for Hogwarts and chatting with Sev and Lily on the phone. I hadn't seen them all Summer, and conversations between us had become strained. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that we were going to separate schools this year, I don't know, but I couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something from me. Just like I was hiding my new found abilities from them...

At night, I wrote letters to Remus, using my new owl, Feathers (what I believe to be the cutest name of all time). I had been hesitant at first, but strangely enough, I actually enjoyed talking to the boy.

When the time finally came for me to go to Hogwarts I was brimming with anticipation, feelings of hope and excitement bubbling in my stomach. Excitement to see Remus again, excitement to see Hogwarts and get away from my family, excitement to learn. And _hope_, hope for a better _life._

* * *

_September 1st _

"Come ON!," A voice hollered from down-stairs, "Rose you better be ready when I come up there in fifteen minutes! We have got to go!"

I glanced up, rolling my eyes in disdain, "I'm almost done, _Mother_!" I yelled back.

Within the past hour or so I had darted around the room, picking up anything that I was scared of leaving behind. Making one last effort to pack everything up, even though I had completed that task the night before.

"ROSALIE MIRA SNOW!"

"Alright! I'm _coming!" _I yelled, "Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

The trip to Kings Cross was stifling; no words were spoken and neither of my parents really spared a glance at me, except the odd scowl of disdain thrown in my direction. I rolled my eyes and stared blankly out the window, _'Like I care,' _I thought, ignoring the hurt that throbbed within my heart.

When we arrived my Dad helped me by pulling my trunk out of the boot, and setting it in front of me.

"So," my Mother spoke, narrowing her eyes at me, "what's the name of the platform you have to be on?"

"Umm," I reached down and rifled through my pockets, withdrawing a crumpled piece paper, "it says here that the Hogwarts Express boards at, Platform 9 ¾..."

I trailed off, raising my eyebrows and staring at the ticket in bewilderment, startled out of my shock as an outbreak of laughter pierced the air. I turned to stare at my parents, scowling.

"Of course, just take pleasure from my misery," I muttered bitterly.

"Well look at that Brett," Mum said, turning to my Father, "looks like this was just a joke after all!"

"I suppose so Jen, say we just le-"

"Woah woah woah woah _woah_!" I cut in, making wild hand gestures. "Hello! This is a magic school! The platform obviously exists, I just have no bloody clue how to_ find it_!"

"Language," Mum reprimanded, coldy, "how about this, then? We leave you here for a while, and then we come back at eleven o'clock, if you're still here, we'll take you home and we can forget that this ever happened. If not... well then you're obviously at the school and we'll see you in the Summer holida-"

"Hold on, you _cannot, be serious!_" I cried, shocked, "what if I was taken? What if? What if..."

"Oh come on Rose," Dad interrupted, "you're old enough to take care of yourself, aren't you? We'll be back soon, now you, go and look for the platform!"

"I'm only eleven years ol-"

"It's rude to talk back Rosalie," my Mother said sternly and I watched in disbelief as both of them hopped back into the car and drove away.

"Again? _Seriously_?" I whispered, before sighing, grabbing a hold of my things and making my way across the station. I pushed my trolley all the way up to platforms nine and ten, then I stood there, my expression one of confusion.

i sighed and glanced around the platform for anyone that could help me and after a few minutes, my eyes locked on one very familiar figure.

"Remus!" I shouted, gaining the boy's attention. He glanced up and a smile stretched across his face as the realisation hit. He turned to the woman beside him '_obviously his mother' _and after exchanging a few quick words, he dropped his things and rushed over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Hey!" he whispered.

"Hey," I replied, pulling back, "you wouldn't happen to know how to get onto the platform would you?"

Remus nodded, smile still planted firmly on his face as he turned around and dragged his things over, his Mum following.

"You see that column?" he said, pointing directly in front of me, "the one that stands between platforms nine and ten?"

"Yeah..."

"You have to run straight into the wall."

I stared at him for a moment, "What?! You cannot be serious!"

He laughed at my expression and grinned at me, "Just... just trust me on this okay? We'll go together."

"Together?" I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Together," he affirmed, lining his trolley up next to mine, "so, on the count of three. One... two... three!"

And, before i could second guess myself, i gripped the handle bar and ran, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact. But it never came, instead all I heard was the wind rushing past my ears and the clattering of the trolley's weals. I heard a train whistle and a voice whisper in my ear.

"Open your eyes Rose," Remus breathed; biting my lip, I complied and let out a soft gasp.I was standing on an old platform, for an old train station, the cobbled stone floor stretched across the deck and the delicately wound metal archway stood directly behind me, where the pillar once was, reading _Platform 9 ¾._  
"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Remus from beside me, and I turned to him fleetingly, nodding in response. Before I turned back to observe the scarlet steam train, billowing smoke and many strangely dressed people scattered across the platform.

"Oh," the boy started, bringing my attention back to him, "I haven't introduced you to my Mother yet have I?" he asked, and I shook my head, amused.

"Well," he turned to his bemused Mother, "Mum, this is Rose, the girl I've been talking to for the past weeks. Rose, this is my Mum."

I looked up at the brunet, her tired but sparkling eyes staring down at me, "It's nice to meet you Mrs Lupin," I said, shyly.

She smiled, "A pleasure my dear, a pleasure. Now why don't you two head off and put your things on the train, it leaves in ten or so minutes."

Remus nodded, "Okay Mum," then turning to me he motioned me to come with him, "come on"

We boarded the train, walking cautiously down the corridor, trying find to a compartment where we could sit. Eventually, we spotted an empty one and sat down there, helping each other to heave our trunks into the luggage holders above us.

Soon, many more people began to board the train and there was a fair bit of trouble with people attempting to find seats. A boy, about my age, with short, messy, black hair and hazel eyes that were hidden behind glasses, poked his head in.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked. "I can't really find anywhere else to sit"

I smiled, "Sure," I replied sweetly.

He looked at me with relief and then sat across from Remus and me. "I thought I'd never find a spot to sit."

"Rose!" a familiar voice said, sounding relieved. I turned my head and Sev, my eyes widening in shock.

"Severus!" I cried, "wha... what are you doing here?" I stuttered, standing to give him a brief hug.

He returned it, before pulling back and frowning, "I'm here to come to Hogwarts of course! My Mum's a witch you see..." he trailed off, staring at me, "you... you're a witch then?"

"Yeah, I spose so... I only found out a bit over a month ago," I paused, staring at him, hurt filling my features, "you never told me you were a wizard."

"Rose," he whispered sadly, "it's not legal, I thought you were a Muggle... I'm sorry, I guess I should have looked more closely..."

I nodded, sinking back down to my seat, "Yeah, well we're both here now, so I guess that's that."

I gave a start when Remus cleared his throat from behind me, giving me a pointed look. "Oh crap, I'm sorry, I should introduce you! Severus, this is my friend Remus, we met in Diagon Alley, and...?"

"James," the boy supplied, looking at Sev skeptically.

"And James," I finished, "guys, this is my friend Severus, we've been friends since we were like eight or something, right?" I asked, uncertain.

James muttered something that sounded a lot like "_Not close enough to tell you he's a wizard though, apparently.''_

"Right," he replied, scowling at James, "oh and Rose, since you're here, I guess I should tell you; Li-"

Whatever he was about to say though was cut off as another boy poked his head around the door. He had pale skin, black hair that fell down to his shoulders, startling grey eyes and a mischievous smirk marring his features. All in all quite handsome for an eleven year old.

"Sorry," he muttered, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, "am I interrupting something?"

Sev glared at the boy, "Yes actu-"

I elbowed him in the side, effectively cutting him off, "No, of course not," I said smiling.

He grinned wolfishly, "It's just that the other compartments are full and I was looking for a place to sit... so.."

"Sure," James cut in waving him over, "you can sit here, I'm James by the way." he said, holding out his hand.

"Sirius," the boy returned and then looked at the rest of us inquiringly.

"Well, I'm Rosalie, but most people just call me Rose," I spoke up, "and this is Remus and Severus." I finished, gesturing to the others. Sirius nodded in acknowledgement and waved a hand in greeting.

"Hey Sev, you just gonna stand there?" I asked, and eyebrow curving upwards as I stared at him in bemusement.

"Oh, um... sorry Rose, I have to go find someone," he paused, looking at me apologetically, "I'll see you later though yeah? Either when we get off of the train or when we're being sorted."

I frowned, hurt once again flashing across my features, but I shook it off and smiled up at him, "Kay Sev, I'll see you later."

The boy nodded before adding, "oh and you better be in Slytherin!" he said, returning my smile and opening the compartment door.

"Slytherin?" James's voice halted him in his actions, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked, turning to Sirius with a grin.

Sirius did not smile, "My whole family's been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted and invisible sword.

" _'Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!' _Like my Dad."

Severus made a small disparaging noise and James turned on him, meanwhile I looked on in confusion.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Sev, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius, causing James to laugh uproariously.

Sev sneered at them and turned to me, "Come on Rose, surely you're not going to stay with _them?_"

I glanced at Remus, who gave me a pleading look and glanced back up at my friend apologetically. "I'm sorry Sev but... I'd really like to stay with Remus." I trailed off in a whisper, ducking my head.

Sev stared down at me, betrayal written all over his face, "Fine," he muttered, glowering at the three other boys, "I'll see you later Rose."

"Bye bye Snivellus!" Sirius called, just as the door slammed shut...

I sat quietly for a while afterwards, despairing over my treatment towards my friend, unknowing of the fact that he was, at the other end of the train, recounting his tale to a certain red-head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And please review! **


	4. Sorting and Christmas

As we got off the train, my excitement was so great I was hardly able to contain it. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" I looked up and saw a giant. And when I say _giant _I mean, _giant_! The guy was about six times the width of your average man and at least twice the height.

"That there is Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper." James and Sirius whispered on either side of me, causing me to jump as their words echoed in my ears.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heartattack!" I complained to them, batting my hands at them in protest.

They had the nerve to _laugh_ at _me_! I scowled at them.

"No mor' than four to a boat." The half giant said, ushering us into boats. I clambered into a boat with the boys, sitting next to Remus and grinning at him excitedly.

As we drifted through the icy waters of the lake I stared, mesmerized at the brilliance of the sky that stretched out above me; speckled with millions of glowing stars.

"I've never seen so many," I whispered in awe. It wasn't until we rounded the corner that I was forced to peel my eyes away from the view.

"Rose," Remus nudged me, dragging my focus to him and causing me to scowl.

"What?" I hissed back.

He cupped his hand under my chin and turned my head to look ahead of me, "Look," he breathed.

I gasped, my jaw dropping in amazement, '_Molly was right,_' I thought, '_it really is a castle._'

And it was. Standing atop a hill, perched at the edge of the lake and surrounded by mountains and forests was the colossal structure. Topped with tall towers and scattered windows, glowing with an ember light, illuminating the darkness and emitting a signal that I could only define as home.

I sighed, resting my head on Remus's shoulder (much to his surprise) for the rest of the ride to the magnificent castle.

When we reached the edge of the lake we clambered onto the shore and Hagrid led us into the castle and to a small chamber, where we waited. I stuck close to the boys, chatting and laughing as the air was filled with mixed emotions of buzzing excitement, anticipation and fear.

Suddenly I spotted familiar auburn hair amidst the crowd.

_'Lily?'_ I thought, feeling hurt swell inside of me. She was talking to another boy, with black hair and a pale complexion. He looked like Severus, I saw him on the train, but never thought _Lily _was here as well.

"Lily!" I called, running to my friend. She turned on me, her eyes widening in shock and recognition, mirroring my own.

"Rose? What are _you_doing here?" She asked, pulling on Sev's sleeves.

"Same thing _you _are." I replied, feeling confused and betrayed. Why hadn't she told me she'd be coming? _'The same reason you didn't tell her,'_ my conscious thought. _'Sev did try to tell you something before Sirius interrupted.' _

"Rosie! Keep up with us! Wouldn't want you to get lost before your first day, would we?" James said mischievously.

"Don't call me _Rosie_!" I snapped at them for the twentieth time. Both James and Sirius had decided that they wanted to call me Rosie instead of Rose or Rosalie.

"Sorry _Rosie_!" Sirius smirked. I sighed, it was never going to get through their thick heads that I didn't like _Rosie_, was I?

"You're friends with _them_?" Lily snorted in disgust. "From what I've heard foul excuses for humans!"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't even know them!"

"Right, _because_I would want to get to know those g-" She was cut off as the half giant began to talk.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," He said this all very loudly to the woman, who I figured must be Professor McGonagall. She wore a hat, a black, pointy hat. Like the one children wear when they dress up for Halloween, accompanied with a set of long, emerald green robes.

_'These people,' _I thought, shaking my head,_ 'they have no fashion sense.'_

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the professor. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." she took a short, unnoticeable breath(one I only caught because I was intensely watching her).

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She continued talking, though by this time i'd mentally checked out.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes rested on the four of us. I felt myself smile weakly. _'Why is she looking at me?'_

She turned around and headed into the great hall, her last words:"Please wait quietly."  
A few minutes later, she returned, "Move along now," said her sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

She motioned us forward and we all shakily entered the hall, pale-faced and  
nervous. We were greeted by a sea of older students, lining the edges of four, long tables. All wearing expressions of either anticipation or boredom.

"Black, Sirius." she called, one of my new found friends. He walked up to the stool in the center, walking with a straight back, uncharacteristically serious (At least, from what I've seen of him on the train, he _didn't _live up to _Sirius _like one would think with his name sounding like _Serious_).

Suddenly, I felt a strange tingle on the back of my neck and my attention was drawn away from the sorting and over to the Slytherin table. There was a girl, she looked to be about seventeen, her hair was long, black and wild, her eyes dark, her skin pale. And she was watching Sirius as he sat on the stool, carefully masked anticipation and slight amusement flaring in her eyes. I supposed that she was a Black, she had a similar appearance to the boy after all.

'_Come to think of it she almost looked like...' _I halted my thoughts and shook my head to clear my thoughts. _'Don't be stupid Rose, it's simply not possible.'_

I turned and nudged James, "Do you know who that is?" I whispered, subtly pointing to the girl.

"Mmhmm, that's Andromeda Black. She has two sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix; Narcissa is a sixth year, and Bellatrix graduated a few years back. Apparently Bellatrix is a nutcase..." he whispered.

"Wow, how do you know all this?"

"All purebloods have to study the family tree," he hissed, "now shhh, Sirius is about to get sorted."

I turned my attention back to the sorting and held my breath in anticipation. Watching as the boy sat, white with fear, with the sorting hat sitting atop his head.

And after a few moments of tense silence, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and Sirius let a sigh of relief, I thought all his family was Slytherin... Oh, well. I'll think about it later. _'he did say he might break tradition.'_

"Evans, Lily" Lily walked up, looking nervous but trying to hide it. A few minutes past, the hat looked like it was having a hard time deciding where it wanted to put the girl. Finally: "Gryffindor!" The same table cheered again. Lily went over to the table where Sirius was, he offered her a seat next to him, but she pointedly _ignored _him and sat on the other side. Directly across from him.

"Lupin, Remus" The boy looked nervous, even more so than Lily had, as he walked up to the stool. I could see that he hoped for Gryffindor, like the rest of his family, the one all of us wanted to get sorted into. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted

"Pettigrew, Peter" I didn't know what to think about this kid. He smelled like a _rat _to me, but I guess that's just my instincts going haywire again. "Gryffindor..." The hat didn't sound to excited when it put Peter in Gryffindor.

I felt a little disappointed at that, the guy just didn't seem like he'd fit in well with any Gryffindors.

"Potter, James" the moment the hat was placed on his head, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Severus" I wondered in Sev would be sorted into Gryffindor, all my other friends where; it seemed like they all had the qualities fo- "Slytherin!" the hat called, much to Lily and mine discontent.

"Snow, Rosalie" Suddenly, I was up and I felt my heart start to wildly pound. What if I got put in a different house than my friends? Would they still be my friends if I got put in Slytherin? I could feel my heart beat painfully fast as I took a seat on the stool, the hat placed on my head.

_You have the qualities of all the houses... Your ambition will make a great fit to the Slytherin house. While your brains will make a great addition to Ravenclaw. Your fierce loyalty will make you a kind wizard, so maybe Hufflepuff will be where you fit best. You have much bravery, too; a great Gryffindor you will make. _A voice whispered in my ear, making my heart, which had started to slow down, started to beat faster again at that I _might _be placed in Slytherin.

_You don't want to be in Slytherin? It really would fit you well.. But... If you don't want Slytherin, Ravenclaw might do you well, there is intelligence dwelling in that head of yours, wisdom also, Ravenclaw will definitely help you along the way of becoming a brilliant witch. _My thoughts flashed to James, Sirius, and Remus. The house _they _were in. _Ah, Gryffindor. You want to be with your friends. Well I suppose that would work, you are quite brave, for one must be courageous to have done as you have done. And you are loyal to those you care for... _

_Hmm... well this _is _difficult. Perhaps... no, no of course not, better be... _

Everyone was watching me, even the teachers. I wondered what they were looking at me for, even the ones that looked bored when we first entered the GrandHall.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced, and suddenly I was overwhelmed with a sense of relief and a grin stretched across my face. I hopped off the stool and made my way over to a cheering table, sitting next to my friends.

"Looks like we all got into this house." James smiled happily, beckoning me to sit by him.

The rest of the sorting went by fairly fast. Faster than it'd gone all night. I was probably the longest one to sit up there all night.

* * *

Winter break was quickly approaching, the past few months where one of the worst and best of my life. I tried writing my mother and father more than once, telling them what I was learning at this school.

My relationship with James, Sirius, and Remus was closer than I'd been with Lily or Sev, though I still missed talking to them. We barely talked after being sorted into our houses.

I did get a response from my parents once, saying Mum was pregnant with twin girls. They said the babies are due to be born sometime in April. At this news, I was excited that I'd soon have younger siblings.

I never got another letter or package. I wasn't the only one, Sirius got one letter as well. Though, it was a howler going on about how he was a disgrace to the Black name. It had arrived the morning after the sorting, opened in the common room where we had put up a silencing spell to prevent anyone else from hearing it. And as the voice screeched about how awful it was that Sirius had gotten into Gryffindor and how he should be more like his brother, the boy just laughed it off, saying he didn't care what the old hag thought. But I still saw a flicker of hurt flash in his eyes, gone as quickly as it came and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of empathy towards the other student.

Molly, on the other had, stuck true to what she'd said in Diagon alley; I owled her when I needed someone to talk to. In a way, she was more of a mother figure than my own mother, which was ridiculous, she was only nine or ten years older than me. She just seemed like the kind of woman that would take anyone under her wings. Though, it was obvious she was a dangerous when someone threatened her family.

I took an envelope from my trunk and a piece of paper. My quill and ink was already out and placed on the table in the common room.

_Molly,_

_My Mum and Dad sent me a letter yesterday, I had hoped they would've replied today, but it looks like they've gone back to ignoring me. In their letter they told me they didn't want me to come home for Winter Break, which is the last __long__ break of the year. _

_Rosalie_

I folded the paper twice and then gently put the paper into the the envelope than worte _Molly Weasley _on it. I made my way up to the owlery. I ran into Lily and Sev, who were just coming from sending letters to their parents. But, I guess they felt betrayed that I made friends with James and Sirius. I don't think they minded Remus, it was just the other two they couldn't stand. In turn, that made both _Remus _and _myself _people they couldn't stand.

* * *

Soon, the feast before Christmas Break was here and I suddenly felt like sulking. I hadn't told anyone that I'd be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, not going home until the Summer Break.

Professor McGonagall announced who'd be staying, and surprisingly it was just Sirius and myself, of all the students in our grade, who'd be staying. Lily and Severus didn't bother looking or glancing at me.

I ate the meal in silence, not trying to keep a conversation going. My three friends watched me with worry in their eyes, Sirius's parents probably didn't want him to go home; not after the Howler his mum sent him at the beginning of the year. I got up to leave the dining hall. Really, I wasn't hungry at all; I just knew that I had to keep my strength up.

I heard footsteps behind me, three sets to be exact. I turned around and saw the Sirius, Remus, and James had followed me.

I just stared at them, not wanting to use my voice. I'd been talking all day, trying to keep people from knowing I wasn't going home for Christmas. I didn't have to pretend now; I didn't have to join into the chatter of the Break that starts tomorrow.

"Why didn't you say you'd be staying?" James asked

"It never came up." And really, it hadn't. We had never talked about if _I _would be staying. Of course, that might be partially my fault, I never talked about my parents. The other three did, but I always got silent when they brought the subject up.

Every time I stopped talking for a long period of time, Remus would try to change the subject, just noticing that I'd stopped talking for a long period of time. Sometimes the other two would notice it too, but not very often. I guess I really should be used to being somewhat ignored by people. But this group was different, I just had a feeling the moment I met them that my life would be changed _forever_.

James and Sirius both looked guilty that they hadn't noticed that I never talked about my parents. Even Remus looked a little guilty that he hadn't bothered asking what was wrong with me when I stopped talking. The look didn't look good on either of them

"Hey! How about both you and Sirius come over to my house for Christmas? Remus, you can come too!" James suggested.

"I don't think my parents will let me."

"They might," he replied seriously. Right then I decided I didn't like it when he or Sirius looked _serious_. Not one bit. It didn't fit his personality.

"My parents just might; if they'll even reply. Do you know where a phone is?"

"What's a phone?" James asked, sounding confused.

"It's a muggle device. I can get a hold of my parents much faster."

"Ask Dumbledore." Remus piped up for the first time.

I looked up at him, "that's a brilliant idea, Remus!"

Finding Dumbledore wasn't a hard thing to do, considering we had been called there numerous times before due to pranks we had pulled. Nothing _too bad _of course, just the occasional redecoration of a certain Professor's office (*cough* McGonagall *cough cough*). And the occasional food fight, ya know, stuff like that!

So, _anyway_, after a hurried trip through the school's long corridors, we stood in front of the Headmaster's office. And then...

"Crap, we don't know that password!"

I blinked, turning to the others, "Are you sure it isn't the same as last time?"

"Rosie," Sirius turned to me with raised eyebrows, I scowled at him, "the last time we were here was at least two weeks ago!"

"...So?"

James sighed in exasperation, "_So,_ Dumbledore changes the password like every _seven days Rosie_!"

I blinked twice, "Oh."

Remus frowned at me, "Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"I wouldn't think it to be such a great thing that _you _know that Mr Lupin." a voice sounded from behind us.

We froze, breaths catching in our throats. I counted down in my head... _three... two... on-_

"Why Professor Mcgonagall!" James cried, spinning around with a grin, "We didn't see you there! Looking lovely as always!"

The Professor in question raised her eyebrows, "And what exactly, are you four doing here?"

"To see the Headmaster, Professor," I confessed, "It's about contacting my parents see, about arrangements over the break."

She frowned, "And why not owl them, Miss Snow?"

I sighed, "I have... they just never answer."

For a moment I swore that I could see a flicker of concern flare in the woman's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "Very well," she muttered, "the password is _Cadbury_. Now off you go."

And with that, she stalked off, quickly disappearing around the corner. Remus turned to me, _Cadbury? _he mouthed. I shrugged, before we both burst out laughing.

Sirius and James just frowned at us, "Are we missing something here?"

"N-nothing important," Remus made out in between chuckles. When we had finally calmed down, and Remus had helped me to my feet (I may or may not have fallen over) Sirius and James were not amused.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"...yes."

"Then let's go upstairs, shall we?" James motioned to the gargoyle.

To say that Dumbledore was surprised to hear what they had to say would be an understatement. But, being Dumbledore, he simply blinked twice, sighed and listened to what they had to say. And after a long and difficult conversation which may or may not have involved a few threats regarding the old wizard's lemon drops, they finally got what they wanted. And the Headmaster agreed to contact Rosalie's parent's for permission to go to James's for the break. Afterwards we headed down for lunch and hung in front of the fire in the common room, talking, like we did most Saturdays.

It wasn't until almost a week later, only two days before the semester was over, that I got my reply...

* * *

"James can you pass the bacon?"

"Don't you think you've had enough Sirius?"

"One can never have enough bacon James."

I sighed in exasperation, "Can you two cut it out? You're giving me a headache!"

They turned to look at me, eyes wide with innocence, "Cut out what _Rosie?_" they asked in unison.

"Ugh!" I slammed my head against the table in frustration, "Why, oh why do I put up with you two?"

"Oh you love us, come on admit it!" they grinned cheekily.

Remus snorted, "Not with the way you're acting she doesn't. Look at her, she's stressed as it is without you _driving her mad all the time!_"

I lifted my head and gave the boy a brilliant smile, "Oh Remus, I knew there was a reason I liked you!" I exclaimed, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed in response.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

I scoffed, "In your dreams Black."

"Oh please, I could get a kiss from any girl, any day!"

"Yeah right!"

"I could, I'll show you!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Hey I'm back!" James grinned, sitting down beside me, "What'd I miss?"

We stared at him, jaws slack, "You were gone? Where were you?"

The boy grinned even wider, "Talking to Evans."

I snorted, "Lily Evans, is _the most _stubborn person I have _ever _met! Get it through your head, she's not going to say yes!"

Remus glanced up from his toast, "Hey the mail's arrived." I looked up and sure enough, the owls were swarming in from the rafters.

I smiled as one in particular landed in front of me, "Hey Feathers, whatcha got there girl?"

I reached forward and quickly untied the letter from her leg and passed her a crumb, "Thank you," I whispered. She nipped my ear in understanding and flew away.

I opened the letter and scanned the contents, my face morphing into a grin, getting wider and wider with each word. I looked up at the boys, all of whom were watching me expectantly.

"Sooo," James drawled, "what does it say?"

Laughing, I lept forward and wrapped my friend in a fierce hug, "I can come! I can come! I can come!"

I pulled back smiling broadly at the group, "My parents gave me permission, guys! I'm allowed to come with you!"

They smiled and all awkwardly embraced me from their sides of the table, "That's great Rosie!" Sirius cheered.

And for once, I didn't have the heart to scold him.

* * *

We heaved our trunks onto the train, clambering into one compartment and slamming the door shut behind us.

"I can't believe that I'm really doing this," I breathed in awe.

Remus, who was sitting next to me, looked up from his book, "Doing what?"

"Going with you lot." I answered, "I still can't believe that my parents would let me."

"Why not?" James asked, "It's not like there's anything wrong with my house, we're all perfectly lovely people (shut up Sirius), it's not like you're not safe!"

I shook my head sadly, "It's just, my parents... there was once a time where they were so," I sighed, "protective of me. But now, I don't really think they'd care if I jumped off of a bridge. I don't know when my relationship with them changed and I don't know why, but... I still can't help but hope that they care about me, just a little bit..."

Remus frowned, "I'm sure they do Ro-"

"No, no they don't..."

"Well," James smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sure you'll fit right in at home."

I smiled gently at him, before turning and staring out at the snow. Happy, knowing that these holidays, for the first time in years, I might actually have a happy Christmas...

* * *

**Well that was REALLY long, but we hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! :D**


	5. Christmas Truths

**A.N: We'd like to say **_**sorry **_**for not updating in SIX :I (*grumble* We had most of this written almost fully in Febuary *glares at grace*) -months. But, we have a perfectly good excuse! **

**Marticka had writers block about half way through the chapter, which was **_**planned **_**to be ready in January. **

**Grace went on vacation and when she got back she had school almost directly after. **

**Please don't kill us. :c **

**... And so, the world will implode because you get to read a new chapter! *mad giggling in the background***

**Don't worry. You won't be hearing that creepy laugh 'till at least the next book. ;) Unless we decide to just SMASH EVERY BOOK WE'RE PLANNING TOGETHER. OH, THE AGONY OF THE THOUGHTS...**

…**. Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter, nothing interesting happens... Well, that's a lie... Something interesting does happen. ;) And it has to do with Remus. ;D Continue on (*Voice in the background* If you dare...)**

* * *

If I were to say going over to James's house for the break was _boring _and _uneventful_, I'd be lying, for honestly? It was anything but.

I actually fell asleep on the train ride back to Kings Cross, not an incredible feat considering how tired I'd been in the hours before we left the school.

It seemed like I'd just closed my eyes for a few seconds when suddenly I was being woken up by Remus, shaking me. This was something I was thankful for considering what James and Sirius had been planning to do in order to wake me. I could see it in there eyes that they had meant to scare me awake. And with the glint in their eyes, I'm not entirely sure that I want to know what they had planned to do to wake me up.

It took me a few seconds to wake up enough in order to stand up without falling down, but even then I was still blinking sleep from my eyes, weak with fatigue. When I was finally awake, I breathed out a sigh and walked (or was dragged, depending on how you look at it...) out of the compartment.

"Ugh! Why are you so excited!?" I complained to James and Sirius, both of whom were gripping my arms.

"It's Christmas break, Rosie!"

"Quit calling me Rosie!"

"Never!" Both the boys said simultaneously, both with an air of mischief.

I fought the urge to sigh. Half a year and these two haven't figured out that I _loathed _the nickname.

A couple of strange looks later,_I_ finally managed to get off the train without Sirius and James dragging me, trunks in hand. As we got off, I hoped my parents would decide to come pick me up anyways; maybe _that _was why they said I could go over to James's, they really wanted me to go _home_.

I would swear I could see them looking for me near the 9¾ archway. I could see them welcoming me, saying how much they missed me and how sorry they were for ignoring me the last few weeks we'd been together before the school year began... We were getting into the car now, after Mum and Dad hugged me. Going home was much better than it had been on the trip _to _Ki-

"Rosie, meet my parents." James said sheepishly, knowing that I'd been daydreaming and that talking to me would snap me out of it. Only... I hadn't known I was daydreaming. I felt hurt swell in my heart, they were never going to come until Summer Break... Sirius looked at me knowingly, like he could guess what I was thinking about.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter." I said, smiling weakly. I forced the pain away, this was a time of having fun with friends, right?

"Oh, dear, don't bother addressing us so formally!" Mrs Potter said, "I'm Dorea and this is Charlus." she smiled so genuinely, I wished _I _could smile like that.

"Now kids, take each other's arms." Charlus said. James grabbed my arm, I grabbed Sirius's, and Sirius grabbed Remus's. Dorea grabbed Remus's and Charlus grabbed his wife and son's arms.

Then, suddenly, the world blurred out of focus and I could feel myself being dragged, through what felt like, a tube. Could feel myself being tugged, choked, suffocated. And then, as quickly as it started, it stopped, and the world stilled once more.

I quickly let go of James and Sirius and doubled over, trying desperately not to dry heave as my stomach churned. I glanced up to see Remus looking a bit green as well, catching my gaze he smiled weakly at me, causing my own lips to twitch. Then I turned my attention to Sirius and James, both of whom seemed relatively unaffected by the experience; I scowled at them.

I shook my head and straightened up, brushing myself off and turning to Mr Potter with a raised eyebrow, "_That _was apparation?"

He nodded, eyes alight with amusement, "Don't worry, it's only that bad the first time. You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

I shook my head, "Well if _that _is what all the fuss is about, then I'm not bothering. I'll use any other means of transportation, just not... _that_."

Sirius and James snorted while Remus shook his head fondly. James grinned, "So... you lot wanna come inside now?" he asked, nodding behind him.

We nodded and I looked to where James had gestured to and stifled a gasp; for behind him stood a towering, beautiful piece of architecture, a _manor. _'_Potter _Manor' I guess. The place was just so _huge_, built with three floors and turrets on every corner, it much resembled a castle; tall windows and all.

They led us through the grounds surrounding the building, speckled with trees, bushes and an uncountable amount of flowers. My gaze drifted to beyond the boundaries, the rolling hills and sparkling water of the ocean beyond them, peeking through the gaps, making quite the view.

I frowned at James as we walked through the towering oak doors, curious as to why he never mentioned his obvious wealth. And silently wondering how someone as kind and loyal as him, could have grown up _here_.

They showed me to a guest room on the second floor. There were six other rooms. James's room was directly across from mine, with Sirius right next to his. My room would be next to Remus's.

Finally, at the end of the tour, we came to my room, and my jaw hit the floor. The room's pallor was of black, pink and blue. All of my favorite colors. The walls were painted black, with a spell cast on the ceiling akin to the one in the Great Hall, shrouding it in a blanket of stars.. To the right of the room stood the dresser, crafted out of dark oak which curled up to frame a shining mirror. Surrounding it were floating candles of a pale blue and pink. And then the bed, a _glorious_ double bed made of solid oak was wrapped in a navy blue blanket enchanted to resemble a starry night sky, flecked with a curtain of falling snowflakes.

It was _beautiful_, I decided.

"Come on Feathers," I smiled, gently placing her on the bedside table, "we're going to be staying here for a while. And you know what? I think we're gonna like it."

* * *

A few days after being at the Potters' I disappeared into my room. After getting there and _locking _the door (James and Sirius didn't understand that _closed _door ment they _should knock _before opening the door... They walked into me changing, once. Lucky for them I had a tank top on under my shirt.. I wanted to _kill _them after that. ), I took out my drawing supplies and sat down. I'd barely drawn since the beginning of the school year. It wasn't because I didn't want to, I just didn't have any time. With trying to learn my way around Hogwarts (which didn't take as long as I thought it would have), getting in trouble with _innocent _pranks, studying, and becoming close friends with James, Sirius, and Remus, I just hadn't had the time.

I tried to decided what I wanted to draw, and in the end, I decided to just start sketching; a sime creeping over my face as my pencil moved across the page. An hour or so later, I finished the drawing. I leaned back and looked at it; it was the four of us. Remus, Sirius, James, and me. We were sitting next to a tree next to the black lake. Why i'd drawn it, I don't know. I almost jumped out of my skin as a knock came from my door. I hurriedly put my art supplies away and put them back into my trunk.

"_Rosie_, open up!" James called. I sighed. "we're going out to play Quiddiage!"

"Outside? Are you insane!?" I huffed, opening the door.

He smirked. "You might wanna dress in something warmer, Rosie! We _are_ going _outside _after all."

I sighed. "Hold on." And closed the door in his face. Turning to my wardrobe to pull out my favourite turtleneck, some boots and skinny-jeans.

"Hurry up Rose, we're waiting for you!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm COMING James! Gimme a minute!"

Still muttering to myself, I slipped into the outfit I had chosen and shrugged on my coat, opening the door with a huff. James just smirked.

"Come on, it's not _that _far! Mum and Dad can apparate us to the place."

I felt sick at the thought. A repeat of my first time apparating was something I'd rather avoid. I wanted to tell him. But seeing the the excited expression adorning my friend's face made the words catch in my throat and I couldn't tell him.

"Okay." I said weakly. He grabbed my arm, and everyone else grabbed each other. I felt a small tugging again- like I was rapidly being pulled apart and put back together.

After we all got to the field, I felt exposed. I'd only _watched _quidditch at school. I'd never been _on _the field. Charlus passed out broomsticks, the newest version- Nimbus 1980. My eyes widened, _'I can _barely _control the brooms at _school_!' _

Nervously, I got on the broom. As I commanded it to rise, I was freaking out. What if I _fell _off it while high in the air? _'That's highly unlikely, Rose. Stop being a chicken.'_ my thoughts chastised me.

"Ready to play, Rose?" James shouted at me. "We're all playing Seeker."

"Y-yeah... I'm r-ready..." I stuttered and with that, Dorea set the snitch loose.

About five minutes into the game, I saw a flash of gold pass by me. A smiled in triumph and swerved my broom to follow it. Ducking my way around multiple bludgers and increasing my speed to something I wasn't sure was possible, I raced after it. Then the snitch changed direction, dropping to go speeding to the ground. Without thinking, I pulled into a dive, my right arm stretching out and grabbing the pesky thing. I felt the small wings flutter against my hand as I wrapped my fingers around the golden ball.

As soon as I landed, I looked up to find the rest of the group surrounding me, mouths open in what appeared to be awe.

James shook his head in wonder, "Woah! Rosie that was _amazing_. I can't believe you did that! And that dive! Well, granted you almost gave me a heart-attack but still, WICKED! Are you going to try out seeker on the Quidditch Team next year?"

I started at him, not at all amused. He was teasing me, right? "Why would I do that?"

"You're terrific. You'd make one of the best Seekers." Sirius said. "I'm going to try out for Beater," he added.

"I'm thinking about trying for Chaser." James smirked, seeing that I was slowly becoming more comfortable with the idea.

"You three would make terrific additions to the quidditch team." Remus added.

"What about you Remus? What would you play?"

"I wouldn't play anything. You guys are _way _better at playing Quidditch than I am."

"We should _all _try-out in third year." James said, trying not to laugh at Remus.

* * *

A few days later it was Christmas Eve and today, my friends refused to let me sulk. So here I was sitting near the fire, wishing for the night and the whole break to be over. Nothing was interesting to me anymore. Sure, I loved being a witch, but still there was a lingering part of me that sometimes wished I _wasn't_. If I wasn't a witch I'd probably still be close to my parents. I would still be going to a regular school with the people I've known for years, since Kindergarden.

On the other hand, if I wasn't a witch, I wouldn't have been able to meet and make three terrific friends. I wouldn't have been able realize Lily and Severus were, indeed, not good friends. They didn't even talk to be now; all because of who I decided to hang out with. I did try to talk to them when I wanted to talk to my oldest friends at the school. Sometimes _I _needed someone to talk to when I was feeling depressed.

My friends where swell and all, but I didn't fully trust them. Who would? Maybe they're just acting and they really despise me for being a possible muggleborn (they didn't know I was adopted). What if they really did and this was just a setup to embarrass later on? So many questions that have a possibility of _never _being answered. What if they really were my friends and wouldn't abandon me? What if...

"Mum and Dad said we could open _one _present tonight!" James exclaimed. I slightly flinched at the loud noise. Why did _everyone _have to be so loud?

'_Smile, Rose. It won't take much, will it?' _

I forced myself to weakly smile. I'm sure it looked more like a grimace than anything, but at least I was trying.

"You don't have to smile, Rose." Sirius whispered, his voice laced with worry. Was I really causing my _friends _so much worry? Was _I _the reason they didn't smile anymore?

"I want to be able to smile, Sirius."

"You'll be able to smile again, Rose." James added seriously. I hadn't realized James and Remus had been listening. I looked away from them.

"I hope so."

"How about we open a present now?" Dorea and Charlus walked in a few minutes later, after we'd fallen into a comfortable silence.

I felt a smile form on my face for the first time in what felt like years, when in reality it had only been a few days.

"Here, Rose." Charlus handed me my present first. Why on earth would someone spend money on _me_? The _muggleborn _of the - besides my friends- says that _muggleborns _don't deserve anything from purebloods. That the only thing lower than muggleborns where Squibs, they were born of magical family yet had little to no magic. They even said half-bloods were better than what they claim I am.

I turned over the present in my hand until I found the card and couldn't fight the grin that crept onto my face...

_Dear Rosie,_

_Consider this a thank you for putting up with us!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_James_

A laughed bubbled from my lips and I grinned at the devilish boy, "Thanks James."

"You're welcome, _Rosie_," he winked and I could only shake my head in amusement before reaching down to unwrap the present.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open before I let out a high pitched squeal, "Oh my Merlin! Thank you SO much! I cannot believe you actually remembered" I bounded over to James and wrapped him in a tight hug.

He had gotten me a gorgeous sketch book with drawing pencils to match, only a few weeks ago I had been complaining quite loudly about how I had almost run out of drawing paper. I just couldn't believe he had remembered.

"Well," he whispered into my hair as my grip on him tightened, "anything to shut you up I suppose."

"Ugh, James!" I groaned, pulling back and giving the smirking boy a slap on the arm, "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Oh come on Rosie, you know ya love me!"

"Trust me when I say James, that is the _only _reason I put up with you."

After that we quickly went through everyone elses' present and were soon ordered to bed, "Santa doesn't come to children who are awake."

"Mum!," James had whined, "We're _eleven _years old, we don't believe in Santa anymore! Gosh!"

Eleven huh? Hmm, somehow I was beginning to doubt that...

The next morning passed in a blur, beginning with Sirius and James leaping onto my bed and bouncing until I woke up; Remus standing and watching, amused from the doorway.

Feet skidded down the stairs, taking two steps at a time until we reached the kitchen where we ate a delicious breakfast of sausages, bacon and eggs before Remus and I were promptly dragged to the living room by two over-excited lunatics.

"Here Rose, open mine, open mine, open _miiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeee!_"

Least to say, it was an interesting morning.

Around midday we headed back to our rooms to put our presents away and get changed for a quick game of quidditch before lunch. I set down my gifts on the bed with a grin.

Mr and Mrs Potter (for the life of me I just couldn't call them Dorea and Charlus) gave me a broom stick, to which I promptly screamed and hugged them fiercely; mumbled thank you's tumbling from my lips.

Remus got me a copy of _Shadow of the Lynx _by Victoria Holt, a book I'd been wanting to buy for months now.

From Sirius I received a journal with a couple pencils, a surprisingly modest gift considering I was bracing myself for something that would likely blow up in my face.

And lastly, Mrs Potter gave me _another_ gift. It was a gorgeous necklace with an ornately carved pendant, embedded with an emerald the size of a fifty pence coin. To match the necklace were a set of sparkling, emerald earrings and a beautiful ring. I was so shocked and overwhelmed by the lovely present that I let out a choked sob and, once again, gave Mrs Potter a giant hug of gratitude.

All the gifts were more than I expected and more than I could have hoped for and honestly, they seemed to me that they were a tad too good to be true.

After the Quidditch match and an argument (James wouldn't admit that I'd beaten him) we had a glorious roast for lunch. Playing with bonbons, cracking jokes, letting off fireworks; the smile on my face could have litten up the darkest room in the world.

And when all was said and done, we curled up around the fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate snug in our hands as we watched the yellow and orange flames flicker in the cold night. We wrapped blankets around our shoulders and told tales of Christmas' gone by. Hushed whispers and softly sung carols filled the air deep into the night.

Finally, after many hours of fun we all stumbled tiredly up to bed and for the first time in many years, curled up in bed and gazing out at the snow-speckled sky, I realised that, Christmas was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Have you seen Remus today?"

"No. Is something wrong? Is he missing?"

"Nothing's wrong."

The conversation between James and his Mum reminding me of conversations i'd had with my Mum years ago, when I'd stayed out past curfew. It was the same summer we moved to Cheshunt and met Severus and Lily.

"_Rosalie Mira Snow! Where on God's green earth have you been?! I was going out of my mind with worry!" Mum yelled at me as I opened the front door to the house._

"_I wasn't out _that _late, mum."_

"_Not _that late_!?" She screeched. "It's nearly three hours past your curfew!"_

_I flinched. "Three hours? I swear I thought it was on a couple minutes!"_

_Mum sighed and drew me into a hug, "You had me worried. I thought something terrible had happened to you."_

I tuned back into the world, no one had noticed me fall into memories. Well _almost _nobody. James and Sirius had noticed. They noticed, but to my surprise they didn't say anything.

Slowly, I started thinking about where Remus could possibly go every month. What was he hiding? And why was he so weak the three days before and after a _full moon_?

I slowly started to put it together. What was _always_ sick _before_ and _after_ a full moon? I think we learned it in Defense Against The Dark Arts... I racked my mind, trying to figure it out. We'd learned so much over the first half of the year. I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus. Every month... my eyes snapped open '_it couldn't be'._

I jumped up, running up to my room in leaping bounds, ignoring the cries of shock and confusion following me. Shoving the door open I ran over to my trunk and wrenched open the lid, hurriedly rifling through its contents.

'_Aha! Gotcha.' _I pulled out the book with a flourish, _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander. _I took a deep breath and, hands shaking, leafed through the pages until I found the one I was searching for.

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_

_...found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in Northern Europe... turn... only when bitten... no known cure..._

My breath was quickening as my eyes skimmed over the words...

_Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a __**murderous beast**__... Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the... actively seeks __**humans**__ in preference to any other kind of prey... When there is no full moon, the __**werewolf**__ is harmless to any other human..._

Werewolf... Remus is a Werewolf... I felt sick.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, we're really sorry about the long time in between updates. But we have a special treat. Since this chapter was to long, for us atleast, we split into two parts. :D Watch for the next chapter, it should be up sometime tonight! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
